Normal is Just a Word
by Teenaged Author
Summary: Jaycee Carter is back! The story begins after the end of the Second Giant War and a year after Jaycee's brother made his choice to leave the demigod world behind him. But even after a war, there is no break for this daughter of Apollo. She's started having dreams again and this time it's of her brother spontaneously combusting on his wedding day.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Jackie, bad Jackie! Shame on you for starting a new story without updating or finishing an older story! I know, I know. I shouldn't do this. But I wanted to get the first chapter of this story out there at least. I've been trying to get back into the habit of writing and so I started with a somewhat fresh idea, aka a sequel to an already finished story.**

**So here's the first chapter of the sequel since I've tried to get back into writing. Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the Heroes of Olympus series or any of its characters. I only own my characters such as Jaycee Carter, Drew Carter, Meg Andrews, etc.**

* * *

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

When I was growing up, I always wanted to be anything but normal. I wanted to be different, not just another person walking through the halls of just another school. I didn't want to be that girl that everybody knew by name, or the girl that, every time you see her, you think you're meeting her for the first time. I never wanted to fit in, or be one in the crowd. I _wanted_ to stand out; to be unique, to be someone you couldn't forget.

Now, though, I find myself wishing I was normal again. That I could just blend in with the people who surrounded me, that I could be just another person walking the halls of just another school. But I'm not.

They say normal is just a word, but for me, it's an impossible fantasy.

My name is Jaycee Dawn Carter, and I wish I was normal.

It's been over a year since his decision. It hadn't even been a day since the final battle of the Giant War. I was exhausted. I was worn down. I was riddled with scars, both physically and emotionally. But I still managed to find enough energy to check up on my brother. I always had enough energy to do that.

_He_ was currently living the impossible. _He_ was living every demigod's fantasy. But he didn't remember his brief time spent with the _real_ world. He'd been stripped of the godly blood in him, as his dying wish. No, he hadn't been dying, not really. But he had been dying on the inside, in his mind and in his soul. He had quickly been possessed by something that twisted his thoughts and made him do unthinkable things, but he was still a good person in the end. He won his battle. But now…now he doesn't remember, because he is no longer that person.

He is now Andrew Carter, son of Scott and Susie Carter, older brother to Jace Carter..._only _Jace Carter. Jaycee Carter, well, in his mind she is only a figment of his imagination, someone he had made up as a child and quickly forgot. He currently lives in Nashville, Tennessee, with his fiancé Brinna Kerri, a nice local girl who he had met at Starbucks when she accidentally spilled her coffee all over him.

I quickly made my way from the Apollo Cabin to the horse stables. I passed a lot of campers who looked about the same as me. Exhausted. But they were all headed for their cabins not away from them. It had only been a few days since the Romans and us Greeks had made our peace, but it hadn't come without a price. Both sides suffered so many losses. My half-brother Levi was now dead, along with my sweet little half-sister Andrea. There were others, like Lou Ellen from Hecate, that one kid who's always sleeping, and others that I now wished I'd had the time to get to know better who all died in battle. Connor had come close to dying, very close. He was lucky that I got there before the scarecrow-looking Roman made the final strike. Travis may have a permanent limp, and Katie's hair is much, much shorter than normal, along with a new scar running from her shoulder to her wrist, on both arms. But they had all lived, and that's what mattered to me. No matter how many bruises, scars, or any other, more permanent damage…as long as my friends, my half-siblings, and my Camp survive, I'm happy.

At least he didn't have to witness this…at least he didn't have to go through this…I just wish he could've been here afterward to comfort me like he used to before he forgot. Before he changed his life.

I was in the stables now. I quickly made my way to the pure white Pegasus. I stroked her soft mane before directing her outside, where I could take off and head for Nashville. Vienna (Percy told me this was the Pegasus's real name, not the stupid one the Aphrodite Cabin had given it) was used to these trips by now, seeing as she was the only Pegasus I ever rode on. I had taken a ride on Blackjack once, but we both had agreed not to do it again. It had been a one-time thing that ended very unpleasantly. Guess that's what happens when you allow the horse to make a stop for donuts. But that's a different story.

I led Vienna out of the stables and hopped on her back as my boyfriend, Connor Stoll, rushed up to me.

"Where are you going?" He called. He looked exhausted. His curly light brown hair was in a mess, his usually bright blue eyes lacked that playful spark, and there were noticeable bags under his eyes, telling me very clearly he either hasn't been getting much sleep or demigod dreams were getting to him.

I gave Connor a look, the one I reserved for anytime my brother was brought into conversation. Connor gave me a look of understanding in return and told me to wait while he tagged along. I gave up protesting long ago. Even if I said 'no', Connor would just wait until I left to follow me there, so there was no use. Vienna was a bit skittish while we were waiting for Connor to return. Once he finally returned with one of the pegasi, I told Vienna where we were going and she took flight, Connor right behind us.

The flight was hours long and was rode in an exhausted silence. By the time they had landed on solid ground again, Connor had fallen asleep against the Pegasus he was riding. I hopped off of Vienna and strode over to Connor's Pegasus. I shook Connor's shoulder.

"Hey, Connor? I may not speak horse like Percy, but I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want you drooling all over him," I told him before starting off for the sidewalk. I heard a thud and a groan that I could only assume was Connor. I told Vienna to stay nearby and to listen for my call when we were ready to leave. I didn't know whether or not she understood, but she and the other Pegasus flew off somewhere.

"So," Connor yawned as he caught up with me, dusting himself off. "Where is he this time?"

I turned to the streets and glanced around. "I'd check the Starbucks first. He always stops there before and after work. Then he and Brinna either go to the movies or to their apartment," I told him immediately, praying to the Fates that they hadn't changed their habits. Connor rubbed at his eyes, pushing away his exhaustion and grabbing my hand. He held my hand tight in his, afraid to let go, afraid that if he let go for just a single second something may happen and I'd end up dead. It was a fear we shared, a fear that caused me to grip his hand tighter than he held mine. I could feel the eyes of passer-by staring at us as we hurried on our way. I could feel the haunting shadows within my mind that would clearly be displayed through my eyes so soon after the battles. They were the type of shadows that scared others away, that told them something terrible happened to you; the type of shadows that raised the question "are you alright" and was always met with "I'm fine, really".

Connor was eyeing the people on the streets around us, obviously nervous and still slightly hyped on adrenaline from the battle. I proceeded to push open the doors with a little too much force, startling the middle-aged woman closest to the door. A young man, vaguely familiar, glanced up from the corner of the room. He stared at me with wide-eyes, confusion, apprehension, and a flicker of curiosity alight in his light brown eyes. It looked as though he may have even recognized me. I held his gaze for a moment, a second too long, and dashed out of the building. Connor was pulled along, doing his best to weave around the people I rudely shoved aside. I just had to escape him and get back to Camp Half-Blood. Risking a glance over my shoulder and past Connor, I could just make out Drew expertly moving through people and apologizing to them as he pursued us. I tugged Connor along faster, turning quickly into an alleyway. I crouched in the shadows, practically throwing Connor against the brick wall of the building beside us, and watched as Drew stumbled forward. He paused, looked up and down the street, and scratched the back of his neck in confusion.

"I could've sworn…" I heard him mumble as he walked back to Starbucks, occasionally glancing over his shoulder in our direction. Connor let out a breath beside me.

"Warn a guy before you make him run a mile next time," Connor complained, but I ignored him. Casually—and hopefully calmly—I made my way back down the street. I was slower, kept closer to the shadows or entered a large group of people, so as not to be spotted by the ever-curious Drew.

Drew now hung outside the Starbucks building, waiting. I couldn't tell if he was waiting for me or someone else. Connor and I hung back, with me keeping my back to Drew. Connor discreetly watched him and talked to me about random things, trying to seem casual to anyone who might be watching.

"So, how are you? Really?" Connor asked. There was concern evident in his voice, enough so that if someone happened to be listening in that, even though it sounded like a nonchalant question, he was completely serious about wanting an honest answer, wanting to know how I really was feeling. The concern in his eyes—which flickered between me and over my shoulder to my brother—was immensely more than simple genuine curiosity. Connor had been through war before, I reminded myself; this is his second go at it.

"Exhausted, worried, nervous, on-edge," I listed, and a sigh escaped my lips. My eyes closed briefly and my head drooped. I thought of small little Andrea, barely ten years old, stepping in front of an army of Romans, hell-bent on protecting her home and family; my half-brother Levi, always the silent comfort, sacrificing himself for Eliana, a daughter of Iris whom he'd had a crush on for years; Lou Ellen—who had taken an interest in Connor that I hadn't appreciated—saving me from death by Cyclops. I recalled the triumphant smile on her face as she turned to me and the horror that quickly replaced my joy and relief of being alive faster than I could blink or say "look out". Another monster had replaced the Cyclops the instant Lou turned to look at me…a hellhound, who had bit Lou Ellen in half before I even had the chance to react.

I wrenched my eyes open and I felt a cool wetness on my cheeks. I had started to cry. Now people were really staring. Some threw accusing looks at Connor, who wiped away tears with the hand that wasn't tightly wrapped around mine. He squeezed my hand tight and kissed my forehead as he pulled me close. "Let's just go home now," Connor suggested, his voice soft against my ears. I could feel myself becoming numb. My sister once told me I was emotionally stunted, and, not for the first time in my life, I agreed. As much pain I felt, as much loss pulled at my heartstrings and left aching pains in my chest, I felt nothing but an endless numbing sensation. Connor must've taken my silence for a yes because I felt my feet take several steps forward till we reached a back alley and Connor called for the pegasi.

The ride back to Camp Half-Blood was once again a ride in silence, but not one of exhaustion. It was a silent of a different kind. The silence you find yourself in after a terrible trauma and people can only muster insignificant condolences and you have no idea what to say. The silence that darkness greets you with when you wake from a nightmare. A cool silence that settled like ice over your skin on the coldest day of the year. The calming effect of the silence cradled me like a small child and I slumped forward, closing my eyes. I wanted so desperately to stay awake, knowing all too well what would await me on the other side if I dared close my eyes.

But my eyelids felt like weights. They drooped low over my eyes, trying desperately to keep them open to no avail. My eyes closed and my mind drifted somewhere in the future, possibly the past, where hell-on-Earth awaited everyone.

**Be sure to leave a comment/review of your thoughts. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, flames are accepted but not read with a smile. **

_**~Teen Author**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This really shouldn't be up so quickly. But, to be honest, I love this chapter so much more than the first. So here's your next taste of Jaycee's life. After this, updates will be slow (on all stories!) as I try to stay a few chapters ahead of what I've posted. It'll help me get out of my funk and hopefully actually get an updating routine going on. Make me more efficient. *laughing can be heard in the background at the thought of me being efficient and consistently updating***

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters or the Heroes of Olympus characters. All rights to the amazing Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_There were two of him. The original and the one with subtle differences. Where one had unusually bright white teeth, the other's teeth were yellowing. One had an even tan, the other a bit of a farmer's tan. They both smiled identical smiles, the same light in their eyes. They spoke at the same time, both reaching out to me in the dream. "Come on Jaycee. Why'd you run away from me? We could've finally been happy."_

_Suddenly, another me materialized in-between the two Drew's. Her hair was lighter, more of an auburn color; her skin was tanner than mine and I could tell it kept that tan all year long, something I could never do; her teeth were stained yellow around the gums, like the Drew to her left. My copy stared at me as she held out a hand to pull me into the open arms of my Before and After brothers. My eyesight became blurry as the Before image of my brother disintegrated and the After image of him faded, leaving me with the reflection. _

_The golden frame of a full-body mirror had surrounded her. When I reached out my hand, it made contact with smooth glass rather than the skin of her hand. She was locked away, just like my chance to live a normal life, a life in blissful ignorance of the real world that surrounded everyone. _

_The room the mirror and I were in was dark. The only light came from the spotlight overhead that lit up the mirror. In the image behind my reflection there was a messy room, with dark royal purple walls covered in posters from movies, books, music, and TV shows. The reflection stared into my eyes, hers surprisingly just as dark and only lacking in the flecks of gold that inhabited mine. She raised her hand again and pulled out a picture. It was of Drew and his fiancée Brinna, only it must've been the wedding day because Brinna was in a beautiful off-white dress that hugged her small frame down to her waist before it started to flare out in ruffles that traveled in waves to her feet. Her hair was done up like a queen's and accompanied by a small old tiara, a tradition in her family no doubt. Drew looked happier than I had ever seen him. Standing at the alter in a fancy suit and bow tie—an outfit he would've never been caught dead in at one point—was my brother, a smile etched on his face saying nothing could ruin this day for him._

_But then the picture started to move, started to play a video like in a movie theatre. My reflection stood emotionless as she held the picture frame, watching. I stared in horror at both my reflection and the moving picture. My brother had been smiling as he received Brinna from her father, who pointedly gave Drew a loud warning resulting in the laughter of the guests, but as they approached the priest, Drew's eyes started to turn a burnished gold. At first it was dull but then they grew brighter and I could feel the pain Drew did as his mind started to burn. His insides boiled as another life, another him, tried to take over his body. He burned from the inside as his childhood imaginary sister who understood burst into the church screaming at him, crying, calling out for him. _

_I screamed as his mind burned to nothing and his corporeal body turned to nothing but ash dusting the floor and shoes of the woman he had fallen in love with. I screamed for him, since he didn't get the chance._

* * *

I woke up in the dining pavilion of Camp Half-Blood in the early morning hours. The sun had just begun to rise over the horizon, staining everything a soft pink hue. From my vantage point, I could see the whole camp and under different circumstances it would be beautiful. The waters were clearer, the Apollo and Artemis cabins both glowing dully like a light bulb that had started to burn out yet still managed to somehow look magnificent as the last light of the moon disappeared and the first rays of sunshine took over. The soft calls of waking birds and monsters filled the air, serenaded further by the sounds of water lapping the sand and tainted only by my screams.

I had to calm myself quickly, but the damage had already been done. Lights in the Big House came to life and loud complaints filtered from the cabins below. Another scream dying in my throat, I tried to move but found myself frozen in my place. Fear leftover from my nightmare fastened my feet to the floor of the pavilion. I squeezed my eyes shut as a painful throbbing resonated in my head. I placed my head in my hands and my elbows on my knees as a few campers filed out of their cabins, curious. I'm sure some were wondering if the harpies had gotten someone or if a monster from the woods decided to stray into the camp for a snack.

It was Nico who arrived first. Nico was a close friend—or at least as close as he would allow himself to be—and was, naturally, concerned to find me taking deep, shaky breaths on the floor of the dining pavilion. He helped me to my feet as curious others started to arrive. I could tell I was mumbling. I could feel warm tears leaking from the corners of my eyes. I could still feel the pain as my brother spontaneously combusted. Drew Tanaka of the Aphrodite Cabin complained loudly as she shoved her way forward to see who it was that interrupted her beauty sleep. No one bothered to shove back, seeing as Drew had a special power from her mother that could be used to make them prance around camp in just their underwear if she wanted—plus she was wearing a facial mask that made her look like a hideous ghoul. Well, as hideous as a child of Aphrodite could get at least.

Tanaka scowled when she saw me, reminding me slightly of Maleficent from _Sleeping Beauty_ with the pale green mask on. "Of course it would be you screaming at this hour," her lilting voice sang in annoyance. Those nearest her nodded in agreement, but when I looked them in the eye I could tell she was applying her charmspeak. I scowled right back at her. Nico placed a hand on my shoulder and gave Drew a warning look. "Careful there, hun. People may start to think you're cheating on that Stoll boy if you keep hanging with Zombie Boy."

My hands curled into fists, my nails digging into the skin on my palm. Travis came up beside Drew at the moment she said this and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, go back to bed, Drew," Travis tried to tell her which I was thankful for but wished he'd stay out of it. My eyes narrowed at the Aphrodite girl, "Careful what rumors you spread, Tanaka, unless you feel like waking up like a clown again."

Drew narrowed her eyes as well, long since figuring out it had been me to prank her upon the night of my arrival at Camp Half-Blood. Travis wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders, seeing as I still felt too weak to really walk. My other arm was draped around Nico's shoulders. I thanked them weakly for their help as the other campers who came to see what all the commotion was dispersed and headed back for their cabins. But weak as I was, I refused to go inside my cabin just yet and had them leave me on the steps to the cabin instead. Travis looked concerned but Nico said he'd stay with me. Travis nodded and walked back to the Hermes Cabin, promising that if I didn't tell Connor about this in the morning, he would.

Nico and I sat in silence for a few minutes as the sun started to grow on the horizon. Then, "What was it this time?"

Swallowing what little saliva was in my mouth, I refused to look at him. Instead glancing at my shoes, then the sky, then straight ahead of me, I stated, "I'd rather not relive my nightmare, di Angelo."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and saw he nodded in understanding. "Okay then." More silence. Most of the time, I was happy with silence but that was when I was with myself only. I felt awkward when silence falls between people. Beside me, Nico drew a deep breath. "If I tell you a secret will you tell me? Talking is supposed to help you know."

"Depends on the secret," I said slyly, wondering what kind of secret Nico might have. The guy had to have tons of secrets, the way he sulked around all the time. "How bout a secret that you don't want to even think about—then maybe I'll tell you my nightmare."

Nico looked pained as he contemplated the offer. Glancing quickly at the closed golden door to the cabin that started to glow brighter as the sun rose slowly higher into the sky. "Promise you won't tell anyone? And I mean _anyone_. If you do, I'll drag your ass to the Underworld and leave you there to rot." I could sense the seriousness Nico was speaking with. He looked every bit the scary, dark son of Hades plenty of people saw him as. I lifted an eyebrow.

"I swear it on the River Styx," I told him as thunder rolled distantly. I could hear the groans of some campers in nearby cabins. Nico sighed heavily and spoke in a whisper.

"I'm…I used to have…_gods_, this is a lot harder to say then I thought it would be." The shadows of the early morning darkened, almost solidifying. He looked like he might cry, to be honest. Or shit himself. Whichever came first. I looked into his obsidian eyes and I could feel the pain behind whatever it was he was trying to tell me. I stopped him from saying anymore.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Just…stop looking like a lost puppy, please, or else I may never let you out of my sight," I pleaded before sighing as Nico looked thankful that he no longer had to tell me. He gave a weak laugh instead. "It was Drew, but there were two of him…they were both questioning me. But then there was another me, a me that joined him…that made that decision to forget everything. I was looking in a mirror and she held a picture up for me. It was a moving picture at my brother's wedding where he spontaneously combusted as soon as he and his fiancé got to the alter." I could feel my throat constricting as the images of the dream came to mind. The sting of salty tears behind my eyes seemed overwhelming after the exhausting dream. I just wanted to curl up and disappear, maybe even die even though I know that's not much better.

Nico placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it as the tears spilled over. I hated crying in general, but I hated crying in front of my friends even more. I hated feeling weak, feeling useless. But that's all I could feel at the moment: weak, useless. I wiped furiously at the tears on my cheeks and took shakier breaths. "Sorry, I didn't mean to break down."

"It's okay. I had an older sister once…and she died. For a while I blamed Percy for her death, just because he was there and promised to do his best to protect her. I know how that feels, even if your brother's death was just a dream. It still hurts," Nico stared at me and I stared back. Nico really was a good friend. He was good to talk to because he'd listen. He'd always listen even if you weren't really talking. And he not only listened, he tried to understand and relate. Sometimes I think Nico knows me better than Connor. Sometimes.

"Thanks, Nico. I think I'm just going to sit here and wait for the rest of my cabin to wake up. You can go back to bed if you want. I'll be okay," I told him, feeling slightly guilty of robbing him and the rest of the light-sleeping campers of their sleep. Nico looked uncertain but noticed that I wanted to be alone and nodded.

"You sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine," I assured him. He pushed himself off the steps and walked to his cabin where Greek fire burned on either side of the door. When he shut the door I slumped down uncomfortably on the steps and stared at the sky as it changed colors. I waited till I heard a loud thump from inside the cabin before going in. Oliver was on the floor of the cabin in a tangle of pillows and blankets. He'd fallen out of his bunk again. Nobody looked twice at me as I made my way to my trunk to pick out clothes for the day. Nobody bothered to ask where I'd disappeared to last night. Nobody questioned, nobody talked about it. Because that's how things worked at Camp when it came to me.

No questions…no talk…nothing.

**Yep. And now you can see why I like this chapter better than the first. Hopefully.**

**Leave questions, comments, concerns in a review. All questions will be answered as soon as possible, either through a PM or in the AN of the next chapter.**

_**~Teen Author**_


End file.
